La Vida de una Fujoshi
by Tinny-Desu
Summary: Nyaro Kamiya es una estudiante de secundaria, todo el Instituto cree que ella es un demonio por su personalidad y sus características. Pero ella guarda un secreto que no se lo comparte a nadie, es una fujoshi. En su primer día de clases se tropieza con Kagami Ryu el chico más popular del colegio y quien descubre su gran secreto, ese mismo día Kagami le confiesa que podría ser gay…
1. Esa Fujoshi Secreta

**La Vida de una Fujoshi y su Amigo Gay**

**Esa Fujoshi. Secreta. **

El despertador sonó, aún era de madrugada, pero cierta chica tenía que despertarse.  
—Nyaro Kamiya Despiértate... — Una adolecente de dieciséis años, su cabellera peli-roja y sus ojos de un profundo carmesí estaba arropada de pies a cabeza.

—Ya... Ya voy... —Decía la oji-carmesí con pereza mientras se levantaba.  
Se tropezó con unos mangas que estaban tirados en el piso.

—Yo sé que no quieren que vaya al colegio —Nyaro cogió todos esos mangas y los abrazó.  
Los dejó encima de la cama y fue a darse una ducha.

—Ahhhh primer día de clase en otro curso... —Dijo la chica de piel pálida mientras se secaba el cuerpo. Sacó su uniforme del armario, una falda roja cuadriculada, una camisa blanca y una corbata de la misma tela de la falda.

—Esto es cansado... Siempre me ven y salen huyendo... —dijo mientras se ponía la última prenda, las medias y los zapatos.

—¡Buenos Días madre! Buenos Días padre —La pelirroja bajó las escaleras y se sentó en el comedor.

—Buenos días amor —Respondieron los dos a la vez, la madre de la chica le sirvió el desayuno y se lo comió rápido.

—¡Cierto Cierto! —Kamiya se lavó las manos y fue de nuevo a su cuarto. —Mis mangas —Habló y una mirada pervertida se dibujó en su rostro —Ya-o-i —guardó esos tomos en su mochila y bajó de nuevo.

—Bueno ya me voy —Habló Nyaro y salió de la casa.

—Mi nombre es Nyaro Kamiya. No sé por qué me pusieron Nyaro, pero mis amigas de internet me dicen Nya-sama. Soy hija única, en el colegio donde estoy todos salen corriendo de mí, porque mi cabello es rojo y mis ojos también, ellos creen que soy un tipo de demonio malvado come/almas. Además de que no hablo con nadie. Mi especialidad... Fácil... El yaoi. Aunque guardo todo eso en mi mente, ninguno de mis compañeros sabe que soy Fujoshi. —La chica hablaba para ella sola mientras caminaba por las calles desiertas, llego a la estación y tomó el bus. —Maldito seas colegio, estas muy lejos... —Agregó sentándose en esos asientos.

Nyaro llegó al colegio, veía caras nuevas, como todos los años. Caminó por el pasillo observando a todas las personas que la veían extraño. Ella ya se había acostumbrado a ser observada así. Kamiya solo miraba al piso con normalidad, se sentó en su puesto, el último a la derecha que está al lado de una gran ventana.

—Kagami Ryu Eres tan caballero... —Un rubio estaba siendo alagado por una chica de cabellos azules. Ese tal Kagami Ryu era el chico más guapo de todo el Instituto, no por su cabellera dorada, era por sus ojos, uno azul y otro ámbar.

—Que estupidez —Habló la pelirroja mirando hacia la ventana.

—Ahora iniciara la ceremonia —Una voz salió de los parlantes en los pasillos.  
—Por favor todos los estudiantes ir rápidamente al patio de ceremonias.

Nyaro cogió su maleta y se fue sin decir nada. Bajó las escaleras con normalidad, entró a la sala de ceremonias y se sentó en cualquier puesto. Un chico de cabellos negros como la noche y ojos azules como el mar se sentó a su lado, parecía serio, callado y responsable. Aunque la oji-carmesí no le presto mucha atención solo se limitó a pensar como seria ese ciclo escolar.  
Una vez terminada la ceremonia, de nuevo tendrían que ir al salón de clases, la pelirroja tomó un atajo para llegar y casi no ser vista. Se metió por unas plantas y fue a dar a un lugar donde todo estaba vacío. Solo había que cruzar un pasillo, ella caminaba con rapidez hasta que tropezó con algo.

—Auch... Lo que faltaba —Dijo algo molesta, su maleta se había abierto y se habían salido todos sus mangas.

—Disculpa —Un chico rubio también estaba tirado en el suelo. —Déjame yo te ayu—El cogió uno de esos libros, los miró detenidamente y después miro a la chica.

—¡No! ¡No los veas! —Grito ella quitándole el manga de entre sus manos.

—E-Es ¿Ya-Yaoi? —El chico de ojos bicolor cogió otro manga.

—¡Que los dejes! O... O... ¡Te llevare al infierno! S-Soy un demonio... —Habló ella inventándose cosas para que la deje en paz.

—No creo eso... Eres fujoshi? ¿Verdad? —El chico se levantó, Nyaro pensó que el iría a expandir todo el chisme de que era una pervertida que veía yaoi (no era un chisme, era cierto)

—HAAA ¡SI! ¡SI! ¿ALGUN PROBLEMA?

—Soy Kagami Ryu y ¿tú? —El chico le extendió una mano.

—Nyaro Kamiya —Dijo con algo de dificultad y levantándose.

—De verdad eres fujoshi? —el chico preguntó de nuevo mirándola a los ojos.

—Si... Si te molesta puedes olvidarlo —la pelirroja se giró para irse pero fue detenida por él.

—No te vayas... Es que... Es... —El timbre tocó, el Rubio la cogió de la mano y la llevó corriendo al salón de clases.

—Petirrojos casi llegan tarde —Habló la profesora con un tono divertido. Los dos entraron de la mano y todas quedaron mirando a Nyaro con envidia.

—¡Pero qué le pasa a esta! Que se cree cogiéndole la mano a Kagami. —Dijeron unas chicas que estaban al extremo de la clase.

Kamiya se sentó en el mismo puesto donde se había sentado antes de la ceremonia y observó al rubio poniendo una banca a su lado y se sentó allí.

—¡Ohh no! Tiene controlado a Kagami con sus ¡poderes de demonio! —Todas murmuraban lo mismo.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —Preguntó la pelirroja con la voz baja.

—pues ahora nada... —El chico le sonrió y todas gritaron a la vez.

Pasaron las clases y las chicas del curso se quedaron mirando a Nyaro y Ryu.  
La pelirroja estaba un poco molesta pero Ryu estaba de lo más normal.  
El timbre sonó y ya era hora de comer.

—Traje comida... —Habló el rubio sacando una caja forrada con tela para que no le caiga nada. —¿Trajiste tú? — Preguntó el chico señalándola con los palillos.

—Sí ¿Enserio, por qué haces esto? —Ella le preguntó sacando también sus palillos.

—Ahhh ¿no te gusta?

—No... —El oji-bicolor cogió a la chica del brazo y la llevó a la azotea.

—Entonces aquí está mejor —Los dos se sentaron en el piso y empezaron a comer.

—¡De eso no estaba hablando! —La oji-carmesí le tiró un papel en la cara.  
—por qué me hablas, por qué quieres ser mi amigo. O mejor ¿qué quieres de mí? —Ella habló y después se metió un camarón a la boca.

—Bueno. Es muy vergonzoso... Veras yo... Yo... Yo... Yo... —El chico se puso colorado.

—YO ¿QUE? —Gritó la pelirroja con gran tensión.

—Yo creo que soy gay... —Nyaro botó toda la comida de su boca y después tuvo que tomar gran cantidad de jugo.

—¿Estás hablando enserio? —Preguntó ella reincorporándose.

—Si...

—Y ¿cómo te diste cuenta?

—Pues ¡no se! Solo me empezó a gustar alguien y ya —Dijo desviando la mirada.

—Creo que Seme. O Suke... —La chica ya estaba identificándolo.

—¡Pero préstame atención! —Habló mirándola fijamente.

—Y ¿quién es el afortunado de un amor tan lindo? —A nyaro le brillaban los ojos cada vez más.

—Hi-Hiyoshi Yoko... —El chico miró al suelo.

— ¿Quién es él? —Kamiya no parecía conocerlo ni un poco.

—Nya-san ¿enserio? ¡Ha estudiado aquí desde primaria! Está en nuestra clase.

— ¿Jeje? Bueno vamos a conocerlo — La pelirroja se levantó y el rubio fue tras ella.

—¿¡Como que conocerlo!?

—Solo quiero ver como es el.

—Ahora seguro está en el Club de natación — El de ojos bicolor caminó rápidamente.

—Entonces vamos por acá —La chica entró a la sala de profesores y revisó los expedientes. —Kiyoshi Kiyoshi Kiyoshi ¡Aquí está! —Sacó una carpeta y la puso en el escritorio. El chico de la foto era el mismo que estaba sentado a un lado de ella en la ceremonia de apertura.

—Yoko Kiyoshi. Chico responsable, buenas notas, buena conducta. Club de natación. Representante del Colegio Kagoshima En los concursos de natación, ha ganado todas las medallas con el primer lugar de la competición internacional con las otras instituciones. —La pelirroja leyó súper rápido todo.

—Es el... —La chica de nuevo recordó al peli-negro que se había sentado a un lado de él.

—Entonces si lo conocías...

—En la mañana lo vi... —El timbre sonó y los dos salieron de allí. Caminaron hasta llegar al salón y Nyaro con agilidad busco al oji-azul entre todas esas personas.

—¡Alli esta! Es el —Kamiya tomó del hombro a Kagami y señaló a Kiyoshi.  
—¡Ve a hablarle! — Nyaro empujó al rubio un poco.

—No puedo

—¿Por qué?

—¡P-por qué no me conoce! —En ese momento Kamiya se quedó helada, caminó como Robot hacia Ryu y le dió un cocacho.

—Si no te conoce… ¿Por qué él te atrae? ¿Por qué? —la chica llevó al oji-bicolor a su puesto.

—Bueno todos. Termino el descanso por favor saquen sus libros —La profesora entró y comenzó a dar su clase.  
Cuando ya había terminado la jornada de clases, todos se estaban dirigiendo a sus casas.

—Por lo que me preguntaste hace horas... Es que... Solo sentí que él me gustaba. Cuando yo lo miré sentí una descarga en mi cuerpo y mi corazón latió fuertemente. —El rubio esperó a que Nyaro guardara todo. Ella lo miró con brillo en sus ojos mientras se imaginaba esa escena.

—No te preocupes... El amor llega a cualquier persona. —Los dos salieron con total normalidad. —Por cierto... ¿Por qué me lo contaste a mí? —la oji-carmesí cruzó la calle.

—Allí va lo que te quería decir desde. El comienzo... Por favor ayúdame —El rubio bajó la mirada mientras que la pelirroja lo miraba atónita.  
—Ayúdame a conquistar a Yoko Kiyoshi! —Habló con determinación mientras unía sus manos haciendo una súplica delante de Nyaro.

—Kagami Ryu... ¿Estás dispuesto a hacerlo? ¿Cumplirás con todo lo que te diga? El poder de una Fujoshi es lo más fuerte del mundo ¿Serás capaz? —Ella tomó un semblante serio.

—¡SI!

—Entonces que así sea... Besa mi mano, eso cerrará nuestro contrato. Pero a cambio de yo concederte eso... Me dejaras grabarlos —El de mirada bicolor no entendió eso de grabarlos así que solo besó la mano de Nyaro.

—Nuestro contrato esta sellado —Dijo la chica mientras se giraba. Su personalidad era oscura.

—¿Oye que fue eso? —El chico de nuevo se levantó y caminó hacia ella.

—Es que quería sentir lo que sentía Sebastian Michaelis... Solo eso —Los dos caminaron en el horizonte mientras una canción de victoria se escuchaba.

**_Bueno este es mi *cuenta* quinto Fic es el más chiquitito :3 Después iré actualizando. Así que poder Fujoshi arriba (*u*)/ Hasta yo me pregunte sobre el nombre de Nyaro ._. Osea que nombre es ese? De donde salió Kamiya ._. XD El nombre del rubio solo sé que Kagami es Espejo y Ryu creo que es fuerza o dragón (si me equivoco, corríjanme *w*). El nombre que si me llevo tiempo buscarlo fue el de Kiyoshi Yoko... *se pone los lentes* Kiyoshi significa: Callado, Silencio y calma._****_  
Yoko significa: hijo del océano.  
Si hacemos una fusión quiere decir. Hijodeoceanocalladosilenciocalma (?) XD Me despido: 3 besitos y yaoi para ustedes. _**


	2. Esa Fujoshi Inicia

Capítulo 2:

_**Esa Fujoshi. Inicia**__**  
**_  
—Buenos Días Nya-san —El rubio acarició la cabeza de la pelirroja.

—Déjame dormir... —Decía la chica mientras alzaba la cabeza y bostezaba.  
—Por cierto. Tengo que hablar contigo... Vamos a la azotea —Nyaro caminó hacia afuera, subió las escaleras rápidamente y llegó hasta arriba.

—Ayer, me pediste que te ayuda con tu conquista... Es un placer hacerlo. Hoy comenzaremos con el primer paso... —Ella sacó de su maleta unos mangas.

—Kami nomi zo shiru sekai —Ella habló mientras le daba el manga a Ryu.  
—En español "Solo dios conoce este mundo"... Keima katsuragi el dios de las conquistas. La sexta conquista Chihiro Kosaka, nos enseña cómo dar la primera impresión al momento de conquistar. Haciendo que Chihiro choque con el chico de sus sueños y le riegue Te caliente encima... —La pelirroja caminaba de un lado a otro mientras que Ryo solo la miraba sorprendido.

—Ahora tu... Vamos. Los animes son nuestra guía. —Lo cogió del brazo y bajaron.

—¿Y que hare? —Preguntó el chico mientras caminaba por los pasillos y reía nerviosamente.

—Fusión... —Habló la chica con rapidez mientras que empujaba al chico con toda su fuerza hacia afuera. Ryu tropezó con alguien y algo quebrándose se escuchó en ese lugar.

—Q-¿Que paso? —El rubio abrió sus ojos mientras se tocaba la cabeza, cuando recupero su visión, el oji-celeste estaba en el suelo también y un florero hecho trizas en el piso.

—Lo siento yo te ayudo —Habló kagami mientras recogía con cuidado el vidrio.  
Kiyoshi se veía normal, sin una mueca molesta, sin nada, tenía la misma cara de todos los días, su camisa blanca estaba llena de tierra para plantas.

El conserje del colegio les dijo que el recogería, así los dos quitaron sus manos de alli. Cuando Ryu iba a decir algo más, algo lo haló del cuello y lo llevaron a un lugar oscuro.

—Hana no mizo shiru —La voz de la pelirroja se escuchó de nuevo.  
—Perfecto —Los dos se fueron de nuevo a la azotea y ella le tiro otro manga.  
—_Solo lo la flor lo sabe_. Manga Yaoi, estuvieron en la misma escena. Cuando los dos chocaron por primera vez y uno de ellos llevaba unas plantas. —El chico ojeo el primer tomo del manga y era casi igual.

—P-¿Pero cómo lo supiste? —El chico seguía mirando el tomo.

—No subestimes a una fujoshi. —Los dos se quedaron unos buenos momentos allí sentados meditando sobre todo. El timbre sonó y ellos de nuevo bajaron.

—¿Supiste? Kagami está siendo controlado por el demonio ese... Hoy parecía no sentirse bien y se tropezó con alguien en el pasillo.

—¡Seguro y que ella le trae mala suerte!

—Puede ser que le haya quitado el alma...

—Que miedo chicas, eviten mirarla a los ojos. —Todas ellas hablaban cada día con más estupidez, cada día inventaban algo más idiota que el día anterior. Aunque a Nyaro no le importaba mucho.

—¿No odias que hablen a tus espaldas? —El rubio cogió una silla y la puso a un lado de Kamiya.

—Ya me acostumbre —Habló la pelirroja sacando un folleto. —Mira y  
lee—El ojos de bicolor tomo en folleto entre manos.

—Kiyoshi Yoko  
-16 años  
-Signo acuario  
-Sabe tocar perfectamente el piano.  
-Ha ganado premios en natación.  
-Su seriedad y silencio se debe a sus padres que murieron en un accidente de tránsito cuando el era muy pequeño.  
-Vive con su abuela en una Mansión.  
-Su abuela es dueña de una biblioteca.  
-Le gustan los gatos  
-Tiene claustrofobia  
-Cuando hay luna llena le gusta ir a un lugar despejado para contemplarla.  
-Le gustan las uvas —Los dos se miraron un largo tiempo y después se separaron.

—Yo tampoco lo creía... Mira es todo serio y hace demasiadas cosas... —Habló la de ojos rojos —Y ¿tú qué? — Nyaro lo señaló —Tu solo haces _"nada"_ no sabes tocar ningún instrumento, tienes la vida de un niño popular y nada más. —Ella le golpeó la cabeza con el folleto.

—Pues yo canto bien... —Se sobó la cabeza con delicadeza. —Nya-chan deberías tratarme mejor —La abrazó con fuerza. —Yo si te doy un trato bueno — Kamiya se estaba ahogando en los brazos del rubio.

—Eso no es aprecio... Ahhh... Me estas asfixian...do —La chica intento separarse del oji-bicolor pero no pudo.

—Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡La está abrazando! ¡Que pasa en este mundo! —Las Fan's de Ryu gritaban como locas al ver esa escena. Aunque Nyaro sabía que Kagami solo hacia eso para molestarlas.

—¡Todo por la grabación! ¡Todo sea por la grabación! —Decía la pelirroja imaginándose lo que ellos harían cuando empezara a filmar.

—Nya-san se te salen las babas... ¿Que estás pensando? —El chico la miró con curiosidad.

—¡No No! Nada... Ahhh cierto Ryu tienes que acompañarme a comprar unas cosas después de que salgamos... Nada de peros y nada de No... —Decía la joven mientras sonaba autoritaria.

—¡si si! Y ¿qué vamos a comprar? —El rubio se sentó en su puesto.

—unas cosas... Importantes — Respondió con total normalidad.  
—¿No crees que Kiyoshi se sienta muy lejos? —Preguntó tratando de cambiar la conversación.

—Es cierto... Nosotros estamos en lo último y él está sentado en la primera fila... Todavía del otro lado. Ni volteándose lograría avistarme con tantos estudiantes... —El rubio sonó depresivo y se dejó caer en el pupitre.

—Despreocúpate... Mañana comenzara la acción... —Ella puso una mano en el vidrio de la ventana mientras miraba hacia el horizonte.  
—¿Enserio?

—Si. Mañana utilizaremos esto —La pelirroja alzo el folleto que contenía todo sobre Kiyoshi Yoko y empezó a reírse malvadamente.

—Espero que no sea nada descabellado... —El rubio murmuro solo para él.

Las clases seguían como cualquier día, pero Nyaro se la pasó escribiendo otra cosa en vez de prestar atención. En minutos volteaba a ver el patio y después volvía a escribir. El oji-bicolor solo la miraba con curiosidad al notar lo rápido que escribía. La jornada de clases termino y los dos salieron. Ryu no pregunto nada sobre porque estaba escribiendo, ella se lo diría de un momento a otro. Los dos fueron a parar a una tienda de mangas.

—¡Aqui estamos! —Gritó la chica alzando sus manos.

—¿Y que vamos a hacer? —Él le preguntó mientras entraba detrás de ella.

—pues a comprar y unos DvD's también! —Ella se veía entusiasmada.

—Busca estos por favor —La pelirroja le dió un papel con el nombre de unos mangas y desapareció.

—Honto Yayuu (Tomo 4), Abarenbou Kareshi(Tomo 1), Love Neko (Tomo 3), Elektel Delusion (Tomo 12), Love Doll Hause (Extra), Isso Mou Kudokitai (Tomo 3), Love letter of Flowers (Tomo 1), Miwako no Ringo. Importante: Koi suru BouKun (Tambien el DvD Ova1 y Ova2), Okane Ga nai (DvD), Ten count (Tomo 8) —El chico caminaba por los pasillos con ese papel en su mano.  
No encontró en ningún lugar en donde estuvieran todos esos mangas y en todo su recorrido no vio a Nyaro por ningún lado.

—Disculpe Señorita ¿dónde puedo encontrar estos? —El chico le mostró el papel a una muchacha que trabajaba allí. La chica solo lo miro con vergüenza mientras desviaba la mirada.

—P-Por Alla... So-Solo vaya al Te-Tercer pasillo en lo último —Y sin decir más se fue.  
El chico también camino hacia la dirección que le habían indicado y solo se encontró con un cartel que decía "Genero: Yaoi"

—Nyaro Kamiya Te matare —Habló entre dientes cuando muchas chicas lo miraban con curiosidad. Tomó todo lo que estaba en la lista con algo de vergüenza, las jóvenes lo miraban con mucha atención. Fue a que le cobraran los mangas y un hombre mayor lo atendió. El hombre solo miró lo que estaba comprando, le sonrió y después le guiño un ojo, el rubio sudaba y reía impacientemente. Cuando salió de la tienda estaba con dos bolsas llenas de yaoi.

—Me lo imaginaba. Estoy con una fujoshi... —Habló el mientras se sentaba en una banca. —¿Donde habrá ido? —El chico miró para todos lados.

—¡Tachan! Ya llegue... Compré un poco de comida para nosotros —Una pelirroja se sentó a su lado y le dio un Taiyaki*.

—Ohhh Gracias... —El se metió a la boca un pedazo de Taiyaki.

—¿Me compraste lo de la lista? —La chica lo miró con intriga.

—Sí, aunque no me dijiste que eran Yaoi... ¿Sabes lo que tuve que pasar? Un hombre como de 50 años me dijo _¿Quieres venir a mi casa?_ ¡Yo me quede petrificado! Eres malvada... —Dijo el quitándole otro Taiyaki a la oji-carmesi.

—Lo bueno es que eres un buen amigo... —Ella revisó todo lo que estaba en las bolsas y luego sonrió.  
—Bueno aquí nos separamos... ¡Nos vemos en el día! —La chica tomó las bolsas y se fue.

—Adiós —Murmuró el rubio mientras miraba hacia el cielo.

…

_**El**____**taiyaki**____**(**__**鯛焼き**__**,**__**?**____**literalmente '**__**besugo**____**asado')**____**es un**____**pastel**____**japonés**____**con forma de**____**pez**__**. El relleno más frecuente es la**____**pasta de judías dulces**__**, que se elabora a partir de**____**judías azuki**____**endulzadas**_

…


	3. Esa Fujoshi Manipula

**Esa fujoshi. Manipula.**

–¡Hola! – Gritaba el rubio desde lejos mientras la pelirroja tensaba el cuerpo y se giraba para ver a Ryu.

– Hola…– Respondió con desgano mientras se levantaba del asiento y saludaba a kagami.

– ¿Como estas? – Habló con entusiasmo, la luz del sol recién aparecía en el cielo.

– Que... ¡Que como estoy! Me hiciste despertar una hora antes solo para venir en el tren contigo. Apenas dormí 3 horas, Santo Cielo. –Unas ojeras se hacían presente bajo sus orbitantes ojos carmesí.

– Pero si yo creí que te gustaba pasar tiempo conmigo – Dijo mientras se ponía una mano en la frente y lloraba de forma dramática ¿Acaso...No podía ser más dramático?

– Deberías estudiar para actor – Dijo mientras caminaba y Ryu la seguía por detrás caminando con alegría.

– ¿Y por qué no dormiste? – Kagami miraba a Nyaro y luego soltó una risita.

– Pues... Estaba viendo algunas cosas, sonrió nerviosa.

– Entiendo. – El rubio Ya sabía lo que significaba "viendo algunas cosas".  
Los dos llegaron al colegio, fue un viaje tranquilo y la parecía que el sol estaba dispuesto a sacar todo su esplendor.

– ¡Ah! ¡Viene con Kagami! – Decían el mismo grupo de chicas que siempre molestaba a Nyaro.

Los dos ignorando cada palabra se sentaron, Kagami a un lado de la chica de mirada feroz.

– ¿Por qué te gusta venir temprano?– Preguntó Kamiya poniendo un codo en el pupitre y apoyando su rostro en su mano.

– Ven. – El la tomó de la mano y la sacó del curso, bajaron las escaleras con rapidez y con discreción entraron al vestidor de la piscina, Ryu le señaló algo y Nyaro no dudo en mirar.

Allí dentro de la piscina estaba Kiyoshi, nadando con mucha concentración, después de unos momentos el salió de la piscina, las gotas de agua bajaban de su cabello, hasta sus finas caderas. Tenía el cuerpo bien formado, cada músculo era perfecto y ese traje de baño le lucía muy bien pegado al cuerpo.  
Kagami no evitó ponerse rojo y luego miró al suelo.

– Demonios, ya viene. – Dijo mientras tomaba de la mano a la pelirroja y se dirigían a la salida de la alberca.

Nyaro se quedó embobada por la bella figura del chico, un hilo de sangre bajó por su nariz.

– E–Es un uke, con... Un cuerpo bien formado.– Decía mientras que el rubio la llevaba volando atrás suyo.

Cuando todos estaban en clase, la tutora llegó y se paró en la mitad del aula.

– Mis petirrojos. Hoy bajaremos a hacer unos dibujos al patio. – Decía la de cabellos lacios y de un color negro como la noche.

Todos se entusiasmaron y se levantaron de sus asientos, llevando todo lo necesario, lápiz, borrador, marcadores, colores, hojas y diferentes clases de plumones.

– Ten. Te servirá de mucho – Nyaro le dio un papel en la mano al de ojos bicolor y luego desapareció entre los estudiantes que salían por la puerta.  
Rendido de ya no ver la cabellera roja de Nyaro, entró y leyó el papel.  
*Guía: Tú eres el chico de aquella vez. ¿Me recuerdas? Soy Ryu Kagami, Gusto en conocerte (Estira la mano) Aquí dependerá si te da o no la mano, A De todas maneras Espero que nos llevemos bien (Sonríe)*

Todo el curso se había ido ya, kagami soltó un suspiro y salió del aula con algo de aburrimiento, pensando en que serviría ese papel.

Las palmas de sus manos rodeaban su cuello, cerró sus ojos mientras pensaba, Bajó las escaleras con total normalidad y luego abrió sus ojos para buscar a la pelirroja entre la multitud de estudiantes en el patio.

– Oye. –Llamó una profesora mientras asomaba su cabeza por la ventana.

– !Ha! – Gritó el chico viendo como la profesora se le burlaba a carcajadas y luego salía por la puerta quitándose una lágrima.

– Kagami. – Sonrió. – Me has hecho reír hoy. – Dijo mientras puso una mano en la barriga y se tapaba la boca para evitar reír de nuevo.

– Esta como acosadora en esa ventana. Quien no tendría miedo, además venia distraído... – Ryu Bajó la mirada algo avergonzado.

– Eso no importa. Ven quiero que me ayudes. – Dijo la joven profesora quien era del área de Química. –Aquí hay estos cuadernos, ayúdame a llevarlos a la sala de profesores. – Señaló una pequeña pila de cuadernos restantes. –Por ahora solo lleva la mitad.

Ryu iba subiendo las escaleras con los libros en su mano y sintió que algo golpeó su cabeza. Miró hacia un lado con el rabillo del ojo y era un libro, pudo deducir que había caído de arriba, subió con dificultad las demás escaleras, pues lo libros caían uno tras otro. Cuando llego al piso de la sala de profesores pudo ver a un chico llevando más libros.

– Oye, se te caye– Abrió bien sus ojos al ver la cabellera negra y esos penetrantes ojos azules mirándolo con seriedad.

De pronto el de cabellos azabaches resbaló, tirando todos los libros hacia arriba y cayéndose hacia atrás. Sería una caída muy fuerte.

Los sonidos de los libros golpeando con el piso fue agudo, uno tras otro, el moreno abrió sus ojos con inseguridad.

Unos brazos cálidos lo agarraban por la cintura, como si fueran un abrazo por detrás, estaba sentado entre las piernas del rubio. Podía sentir la respiración de Ryu en su oreja, los libros que cargaban los dos estaban esparcidos por el suelo, todo indicaba que Kagami había amortiguado su caída.

El de ojos bicolores lo soltó, al momento salió un suspiro de alivio de sus labios, Yoko se levantó algo aturdido y miró con confusión a Ryu, quien se levantó en ese instante también.  
– Deberías tener más cuidado. Es muy peligroso. – Dijo rascándose la cabeza.

– ¡Oh! Tú eres el chico de aquella vez. ¿Me recuerdas? Soy Ryu Kagami. – Guiñó su ojo azul y le extendió una mano.

Miró con intranquilidad la mano de Kagami, con algo de desconfianza y vergüenza.

– ... – Bajó su mano. –De todas maneras espero que nos llevemos bien. – Agregó con una sonrisa. Los dos en silencio empezaron a recoger los libros del suelo y los fueron a dejar a la sala de profesores, era incómodo ninguno de los dos habló en ese trayecto.

– Listo. – Dijo Kagami tocando su cabello rubio.

– Y-Yo soy Kiyoshi Yoko. – Bajó la mirada. – Siento lo que pasó hace un momento. –Inclinó su cuerpo haciendo una venia.

– Ha… no te preocupes por eso. ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo?

– No podría, estamos en clase.  
Señaló hacia el patio y todos estaban dibujando. Me tengo que i– Kagami tomó de la mano al de ojos azules y se lo llevó corriendo.

– Espe...ra. No podemos. Oye tú... Kagami. Detente. – Los dos bajaron las escaleras y corrieron por el pasillo.

– Estos chicos. – Decía la profesora de Química cuando los vio correr con rapidez por su curso. – Espero que hayan dejado los libros en sus lugares.

– Estamos lejos de la clase. Deberíamos volver. – Habló Yoko suspirando por el cansancio.

El rubio se sentó en una banca de metal que estaba a la mitad del jardín, justo al frente había una máquina expendedora de refrescos.

– Kiyoshi... Pero si ya estamos aquí. – Los de ojos bicolores alzó sus manos y luego brindó un jugo de uvas.

– Es delicioso ¿no? – Hablo kamiya mirando hacia el cielo, esperando una respuesta de Yoko.

Sólo asintió con la cabeza.

– Sabes... Kiyoshi, yo– El rubio fue interrumpido por el sonido de su celular. Miró la pantalla e inmediatamente contestó.

– Hi Neko. – Dijo con una risa satisfecha en su cara.

– Regresa. – La pelirroja sólo dijo eso y colgó la llamada.

Kiyoshi metió su celular a sus pantalones y Suspiró profundo.  
–Bueno, ahora si vámonos.

Los dos regresaron campantes del jardín, Kagami iba cantando una canción mientras que Kiyoshi miraba hacia los árboles.

– Ustedes dos. – La profesora que los había llevado al patio para que dibujaran, estaba con la cara roja y tensa. – ¿¡Puedo saber donde rayos se han metido!? –Alzó sus manos al cielo mientras la vena de su frente se notaba.

Kagami miró hacia todos lados pidiendo que alguien vaya para que los ayude, a lo lejos la figura de dos chicas apareció. Ese cabello rojo largo que se movía de un lado a otro cuando caminaba y su pequeña estatura. Aunque la persona que acompañaba a la pelirroja era alguien mayor.

– !Respondan! – Gritó aun más fuerte.

– ¡EH! ¡Ah! S-si... Bueno estábamos arreglando unos libros de la profesora de Química que nos mandó a dejar. – El rubio alzó su dedo y cerró sus ojos mientras hablaba con total seguridad. Después de todo no estaban mintiendo.

– ¿Que es lo que dices chico? – Preguntó la profesora de Química acercándose del lado derecho de ellos y por su puesto venia acompañada de Nyaro quien le lanzó una risita maliciosa agachando su cabeza.

– Yo les mandé a llevar los libros pero después ustedes se fueron. No es mi responsabilidad. – Habló con la misma simpleza y pereza que siempre había tenido.

– ¡Ven!La Miss de Química no miente! – Su cara se puso más roja y ya botaba humo por sus orejas.

El de mirada bicolor, giró su vista a Nyaro pidiéndole auxilio y ella lo miró de vuelta asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Que bien. Nya me ayudará" Pensó algo aliviado.

– Sin duda alguna estos chicos se fugaron y según las cláusulas de la Institución esto nos llevaría a una sanción o peor un castigo. – Miró a las profesoras.

– ¿EEEH?– Gritó impactado y Nyaro tenía una sonrisa triunfadora en sus labios.

– Un castigo... – Dijo la Miss de Química.

– Un castigo – Repitió asintiendo la otra mujer.

– Si un Castigo. Podrían quedarse a limpiar el aula después de clase. – Dijo la ojicarmesí con orgullo.

– Eso estará bien... Ten las llaves de tu curso. – Habló con autoridad.

– Esta bien. – El rubio bajo la mirada rendido. –Pero Kiyoshi no tiene la culpa de nada. Yo lo llevé obligado al jardín, así que yo asumiré toda la responsabilidad. –Concluyó con determinación. El moreno abrió bien sus brillantes ojos azules y miró sorprendido a Kagami.

– Compañero Kagami. – Aclaró su garganta. –Los dos tuvieron la culpa, los dos se fugaron, no creo que le hayas puesto una pistola en la cabeza. – Nyaro se sentó en una banqueta cerca de allí.

– !Nyaro! – Gritó Kagami para callarla.

– Es cierto. Ustedes dos Kagami Ryu y Kiyoshi Yoko se van a quedar a hacer la limpieza después de clase.

Con eso las tres mujeres se alejaron, Kagami estaba un poco desilusionado por la actitud de Nyaro.

– Yo lo siento mucho – El rubio habló con nervios.

– No es nada. También fue mi culpa – Habló el pelinegro recordando lo de la escalera.

El timbre sonó y todos los estudiantes regresaban al aula, pero una gran noticia los esperaba.

Todos se quedaron mirando cuando las bancas tenían un nuevo orden. El director estaba sentado en el escritorio junto con Nyaro y la tutora.

"Que rápido cambiaba de ánimo esa profesora" Pensó al verla sonriente. Aun no sabía el nombre de la dirigente de su curso, pero ya sabía cómo era su actitud.

– Mis petirrojos. – Llamó la Pelinegra. –Hoy se hicieron los cambios de puestos, por orden alfabético. – Todos hicieron ruido hablando entre sí.

– Esto se debe a que hay varios grupos que hablan o molestan en clase y no prestan atención. – El director sudaba frío, parecía como si lo estuvieran presionando o algo así, las gotas de sudor caían por su calva e iban a su bigote ya descolorado por los años.

– Entonces procederemos a cambiarlos. Los iremos llamando y se irán ubicando en sus nuevos asientos.  
La Tutora tomó una hoja y empezó a nombrarlos, hasta que llegó a la K.

– Entonces en la última fila tenemos a Kiyoshi, Kagami y Kamiya. – La pelirroja se sentó en el mismo puesto, en el último asiento a un lado de la gran ventana, el rubio se sentó delante de ella y Yoko le siguió.

Así que estaban, Yoko mirando con sus orbitantes ojos azules hacia un hueco del pupitre tenso por la mirada de su compañero de atrás, Ryu quien estaba fascinado por los cambios de puestos, no estaba más agradecido, podía oler el dulce aroma de Yoko desde esa distancia y detrás de Ryu, en la última fila del último rincón de la clase estaba la pelirroja acostada sobre su pupitre.

– Ese será su puesto de ahora en adelante. – Dijo la profesora con una sonrisa en la cara.

En toda la clase Ryu no le dirigió la palabra a Nyaro, se sentía molesto. Había confiado en ella y lo metió en más problemas. En el receso ella desapareció y le dejó una nota encima de la banca del rubio.

* _Ve a comer con él. Att: Nyaro_*

El chico dobló el papel y lo metió en sus bolsillos.

– O-Oye Kiyoshi. – Llamó el de mirada miel y azul.

– ¿Hm?– Alzó la mirada y se detuvo en el marco de la puerta.

– !Te seguiré en este receso!

– ¿Eh? –.Quedó sorprendido y miró algo desconfiado al rubio.

Los dos fueron juntos al patio, Ryu seguía cada paso que daba el moreno, hasta que se sentaron en una banca cerca de allí. Kiyoshi sacó su caja de comida mientras que Ryu desenvolvía una hamburguesa, la cual se la terminó en segundos.

El rubio quedó mirando inocentemente la comida de Kiyoshi y luego lo volteó a ver.

– ¿Quieres? –Preguntó para no ser tan maleducado.

– ¿Me darás? –Respondió Ryu nervioso jugueteando con sus dedos.  
Sin responderle, le dio la caja al de mirada bicolor.

– Waa que felicidad– Probó un poco de la comida y su mirada se iluminó. –Delicioso. – Habló mientras ponía otro bocado en su paladar.

– No es para tanto. –Miró hacia el piso y su cabello azabache estaba algo desordenado.

– !Oh! ¿Qué? ¿Tú la hiciste? –Gritó algo sorprendido.

– Si... – Miró hacia el cielo y luego miró hacia el entusiasmado rubio.  
¿Por qué lo seguía? ¿Qué quería de el? No debía confiar tanto, después de todo recién lo conocía y era muy rara toda esa situación, todas las personas al final lo terminaban engañando, destruyendo y causándole problemas, o ellos terminaban lastimados por su actitud.

Los dos pasaron todo el receso juntos mientras que la ojirubí miraba desde unos binoculares la escena, estaba en la azotea, unos mangas yaoi estaban en el piso y unos Cd's tirados encima de su maleta.

– Bueno, aunque sea ya se hablan. Kiyoshi... Eres muy difícil ¿sabes? –Guardó el aparato y se sentó en el piso mientras miraba hacia delante pensando en lo que haría después.  
Entraron de nuevo a clases y Nyaro estaba esperando a Kagami en la puerta del curso.

– Oye kagami. – Lo llamó desde lejos haciéndole seña. El rubio solo le lanzó una mirada molesta y se giró, ella se sorprendió y caminó detrás de él.

– ¿Ryu que te sucede? –Le dijo algo aturdida.

– ¿Que que me sucede? Estas hablando en serio. Lo único que haces es meterme en problemas. –Su seño estaba fruncido y tenía una postura bastante seria.

– Pero solo estoy ayudando. –La pelirroja estaba muy confundida con la actitud del chico.

– No. No me estas ayudando para nada. No me hables, yo creí que era tu amigo. – Y con eso se giró para retirarse.

Nyaro lo miraba confundida y después reaccionó, soltó una pequeña risa al recordarlo.

– Lo del castigo. – Murmuró y luego se giró para irse de ese lugar, tenia cosas que hacer como para estar pensando en eso.

El timbre sonó y todos los estudiantes salían en bicicletas del Instituto para dirigirse a sus casas, Nyaro guardó sus cosas y le hecho una última mirada al rubio. Estaba realmente molesto, ella se despidió y no le respondió nada.

El instituto estaba solitario y solo los dos se habían quedado para la limpieza. Empezaron con las hojas del suelo, Ryu conversó mucho con el de mirada azul, quién solo respondía palabras cortas para no desconcentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo.

Pudo saber unas cuantas cosas de Yoko, Ryu le habló todo sobre él y después de terminar de ese laborioso trabajo los dos tomaron unas refrescantes bebidas.

"Fue divertido". Pensó mirando a Kiyoshi cuidadosamente, él estaba sentado a su lado con los ojos cerrados, su cabello negro como la noche se pegaba en su frente por el sudor, traía desabotonado el primer botón transparente y podía ver la blanca piel del chico.

– ¡Bueno! ¡Ya es momento de irnos¡ – Se levantó algo nervioso y Yoko abrió sus ojos para verlo desde el asiento y solo asentir con la cabeza.

Los dos caminaron juntos hasta la parada del tren, justo en ese momento había un tren estacionado y no dudaron en subirse, se sentaron, miraron hacia todos los lugares posibles y estaba vacío.

Los fuertes rayos de sol de la tarde iluminaban los cuerpos de los dos jóvenes, Kiyoshi se quedó dormido en el hombro de Ryu sin saberlo y el rubio sentía la calidez del cuerpo del moreno junto al suyo.

Así pasaron varios minutos hasta que Yoko se levantó con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, ya estaba cerca de su parada, miró algo nervioso a Kagami, se despidió y se bajo.

"Me gustó pasar la tarde con Yoko" Pensó mirando hacia la ventana y viendo como el de mirada azul se iba alejando, soltó una sonrisa.

– Espera... – Su mirada se tornó seria.  
–Yo pasé la tarde con Yoko, porque limpiamos el aula. Gracias a... !Nyaro! – Gritó el chico. – Ese también era su plan, que idiota soy. –Puso su mano en la cara y suspiró.

El rubio se bajó en la parada que le correspondía y corrió con toda la velocidad que pudo.  
La casa donde vivía Nyaro no estaba tan lejos de la suya, por esa la iba a ver todas las mañanas. Corrió por las calles, callejones con total rapidez, hasta que se detuvo delante de una casa grande que tenía una cartilla con los apellidos.

– Familia Kamiya. – Susurró y no dudó en apretar el botón del timbre.

Una mujer joven se asomó por la puerta, tenía el cabello rojo y ondulado, sus ojos de color aceituna, aunque no estaba mal para ser la mamá de Nyaro, se la veía demasiado joven.

– ¿Quién es? – Gritó abriendo bien sus ojos, con sorpresa. –¡Pero si es del mismo instituto que mi hija! – Su voz era suave y en la actitud no se parecía nada a la rebelde de Nyaro.

– Buenas tardes, un gusto soy Ryu Kagami. – Se presentó con educación.  
Ella con pasos cortos abrió la reja de entrada mientras sonreía dulcemente.

– Mucho gusto soy la madre de Nyaro. Le extendió una mano y Ryu la aceptó.

– ¿Y que trae por aquí a tan guapo joven? – Lo miró de pies a cabeza con lentitud, Ryu se tensó y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

– Y-Yo quiero ver a Kamiya. – Desvió la mirada, estaba pálido y sonrió con nerviosismo.

– Ah. Mi hija, ella está comprando. Si quiere, puede esperarla adentro. – Se arregló un mechón se su cabello.

– EH... No gracias. Yo la busco. – Y se giró rápidamente para irse corriendo y girar hacia la derecha, aun sentía la mirada de esa mujer en su piel.

Volteó su cabeza y no muy lejos pudo ver a la pelirroja que tanto había buscado, traía un vestido negro, las mangas largas eran de tipo cebra y unas medias negras largas más abajo de la falda del vestido, dejando ver un pedazo de su pálida piel, traía su cabello amarrado a una coleta y su rojo flequillo caía a los lados de su cara.

El rubio corrió hacia donde ella gritando su nombre, Nyaro solo tuvo tiempo de alzar la mirada antes de caer debajo del pesado cuerpo de Ryu quien la asfixiaba con el abrazo.

– Ryu espera. – Decía tratando de sacarlo de encima con manotazos leves.  
– Lo siento mucho Nyaro. – Se aferró mas a la chica, quien tenía una mirada molesta y trataba de despegarse.

– Esta bien, está bien... Pero suéltame. Al fin los dos se separaron y Ryu tenía los ojos llorosos.

– O-oye... ¿Te sientes bien? – Habló algo preocupada.

– Si. Nyaro perdóname. Soy un idiota – Bajó su cabeza y miró al suelo.

– Claro que sí. – Habló con un tono orgulloso y se levantó sacudiendo su falda.  
–Yo también, tuve que hacer mucho hoy...– Amarró bien su cabello y se arregló un mechón detrás de la oreja.

– Yo tuve que limpiar el aula, no me ganas. – Kagami también se levantó y golpeó varias veces su trasero para sacarse el polvo.

– No te creo. Primero tuve que hablar con el director, profesores y mucho más.– Ryu miró confundido a Nyaro y luego sonrió.

– ¿Para qué? – Giró su cabeza esperando una respuesta y ahora Kamiya estaba riéndose.

_*flashback*_

– Hola Miss. – La pelirroja estaba en la sala de profesores, dirigiéndole el saludo a la mujer de cabellera negra, quien era la tutora de todo el curso y profesora de artes.

– Hola Kamiya. – Respondió dejando a un lado unos libros que estaba ojeando.

– Veo que ya se sabe los nombres de sus estudiantes. – Caminó con sutileza al escritorio de la profesora.

– Me he tomado la molestia. –Sonrió y luego tomó los libros en sus manos.  
– Yo también. Azusa–sensei. – Dejo de llamarla por Miss, ya que parecía más informal.

– ¿Y qué te trae por aquí? – Le regaló una sonrisa "amable" a la ojirubí.

– Bueno, quiero que de ahora en adelante haga unas cosas. – La miró desafiante, la mujer sólo la observó confundida y molesta.

– Señorita usted no tiene el consentimiento para ordenarme algo a mí, soy su mayor. Yo le pido por favor que se marche. – Dijo levantándose y mirando a Nyaro fulminantemente.

– No lo haré. – Cruzó las piernas y brazos, hundiéndose más en la silla.

– Le haré un papel de castigo inmediatamente. – Caminó hasta la impresora.

– No lo hará. – Puso los pies encima del escritorio y sonrió.

– Claro que lo haré. – Sonaba alterada y sus tacones sonaban por el piso.

– Nop, usted me da una hoja de castigo y yo le doy esto al director. – El crujido de unas hojas azotando al aire es lo único que pudo escucharse.  
La mujer se detuvo y lentamente se giró para encontrarse con su peor pesadilla.

– Estas son fotos de usted, en un prostíbulo. – En la foto había una mujer vestida indecentemente con un bikini de cuero negro, bailando en un tubo de pool dance. La profesora se puso pálida.

– No se haga la víctima, usted viene de una buena familia y no necesita hacer eso para "Ganar dinero" – Hizo unas comillas con los dedos mientras se levantaba del cómodo asiento.

– Niña no sabes con quien te estás metiendo.  
– No, usted no sabe con quién se está metiendo. – Respondió al segundo dejando pasmada a la pelinegra.

– Ahora venga, siéntese y hablemos como lo estábamos haciendo antes. – La mujer caminó de regreso mirando con odio a la pelirroja quien desbordaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

– Mocosa solo debes saber que esto no se juega limpio... – Dijo entrelazando sus dedos delante de ella.

– ¿Quien está jugando limpio? – Abrió las palmas de sus manos y subió sus hombros con quemeimportismo.

– ¿Y qué quieres?

– Por ahora solo recibir clases en el patio. – cruzó sus piernas del otro lado.

– ¿Qué? Eres idiota o que. Tienes una maldita foto mía prostituyéndome y sólo quieres ir a tomar clases abajo. No me jodas mocosa. Habla rápido – Pegó sus manos a la superficie del escritorio y luego se apoyó más en la silla, dejando atrás todos sus modales.

– No soy tan estúpida como crees. Utilizaré esto más adelante por ahora sólo quiero eso. – Se levantó y hecho una mirada a la de cabellos azabaches.

– Oye mocosa. – El cabello pelirrojo se podía ver por la ventana pero al llamado se detuvo para escuchar. – Me agradas. – Inclinó las puntas de sus pies y le dedicó una sonrisa inocente a la profesora.

Después caminó hasta la oficina del director, la secretaria justo en ese momento salía de allí.

– !Oh! Lo siento señorita. – Dijo la rubia mientras se arreglaba la falda y cerraba la puerta detrás suyo.

– No se preocupe. Venía a ver al Director. ¿Se puede? – Miró la oscura puerta y la secretaria no salía de allí.

– Temo que no. Pero puedes regresar mas tarde. – Sonrió y dejó ver su dentadura blanca.

– Es algo importante. – Recalcó mirándola a los ojos.

– Está ocupado. – Su tono fue más serio.

– ¿Y por qué usted salió de allí?  
– Tuve que dejarles unos papeles para que firme ¿Quieres mas indicaciones?.  
Los grises ojos de la rubia también miraron a Nyaro desde arriba.

– Entonces solo pasaré. – De un solo empujón sacó a la mujer de allí y entró.

Se apoyó en la puerta, haciendo fuerza para que la mujer no entre, sus manos estaban extendidas en toda la puerta y su espalda estaba apegada a la superficie, sintiendo los golpes que daba la rubia del otro lado.

El director no sabía que pasaba y se quedó mirando confundido a la pelirroja.

– S-Señorita. – Peinó el poco cabello que le quedaba a cada lado de la cabeza, en medio estaba calvo y su repugnante bigote estaba lleno de sudor.

– Espere un momento. – Cerró la puerta con seguro y después botó todo el aire de sus pulmones.

– No puede entrar así, es mi oficina. – Se levantó y puso sus manos en la superficie del escritorio.

– La gente ha venido alzada hoy. – Murmuró caminando hacia una silla negra y acolchonada que daba masajes.

– ¿Que desea? – La miró enojado.

– Iré directo al grano. Pues que me obedezca. – Dijo alzando los pies, pegando sus rodillas hasta la barbilla y soltando una sonrisa.

– Es lo más ilógico que he escuchado hoy. ¿Quiere algún favor? De verdad soy un hombre ocupado así que hable rápido.

– No se preocupe, no le llevará mucho. Quiero ser la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y que usted me obedezca. Como se debe. – Bajó las piernas de la silla y lo miró desafiante.

– ... No entiendo. Usted sabe que eso generalmente lo escogen los estudiantes, ahora por favor. – Con su mano señaló la puerta.

– Director. Haga lo que le estoy indicando.– Lo miró a los ojos.

– Ni siquiera le han enseñado modales, además si quiere pedir algo, se dice algo muy importante. – Se arregló la corbata.

– Oh, como una palabra mágica. – La pelirroja miró hacia la ventana. – ¿Tiene dos palabras?

– Exactamente. – Respondió cogiendo una pluma de su escritorio y apretando el resorte para que salga la punta, estaba realmente molesto. Su vena de la cabeza se notaba a millas y su cara roja por el enojo, el hombre era alguien muy ocupado, ya había tenido problemas antes, pero la pelirroja ya estaba agotando toda la paciencia que le quedaba.

– Una palabra como...– Metió su mano a la maleta y el Director estaba pensando en llenarle una ficha para suspensión, había entrado sin permiso a su oficina, le estaba pidiendo cosas que a un estudiante común, normal y corriente no le corresponde, además de que le estaba faltando el respeto y no le obedecía.

– Yuki Hasegawa. La secretaria. – Sacó una carpeta y le mostró fotos de la rubia sentada en las piernas del Director, estaban besándose. Un nudo recorrió la garganta de la pelirroja, tenia náuseas de tal repugnante escena.

– Niña ¿D-De donde sacaste eso? – El director miró con horror la foto y luego la miro a ella.

– No solo eso. También esto. – Puso otras hojas encima del escritorio con fuerza, eran hojas del banco. – Aquí se puede ver que usted desvió una gran cantidad de dinero del colegio hasta la cuenta de su secretaria. Sabe que eso es ilegal ¿no? – Dio una vuelta en la silla y luego miró con una gran sonrisa al hombre.

El cogió todas esas hojas y las hizo trizas delante de la chica, riéndose y tirándolas en su cara.

– Ya no hay mas evidencia tonta chiquilla.

– ¿Usted cree que soy idiota? Tengo respaldos en todos los lugares posibles. – Sacó otras copias y las dejó de nuevo en escritorio.

– ¿C-Como?

– Espero que... Trabajemos bien desde ahora Director. Buenas – Se levantó y se fue, estaba seria y falda cuadriculada roja hacia contraste con su cabello.

– Creo que esta vez, me he pasado... Pero la vida es así. Hay gente tan repugnante, disfrazada de "buenas personas", escondiendo su verdadera personalidad ante la maldita sociedad, para no ser visto de una manera mórbida...  
Me da escalofrío nada mas pensar en este mundo de mierda.– Decía caminando por el jardín, metió sus manos a los bolsillos del abrigo y luego suspiró profundo.

– ¡Hola! – Entró al curso y se sentó a un lado de una mujer muy joven, cabellos marrones y ondulados que le llegaban hasta la cintura, ella estaba dormida.

– ¡Tomoe! – Chilló Nyaro tocándole el hombro, la pelicafé abrió sus ojos lentamente, unas grandes ojeras se notaron en el rostro, traía un mandil blanco con el logo del Instituto.

– ¡Vete Nyaro! – Decía mientras se restregaba los ojos y bostezaba.

– ¿Te quedaste estudiando hoy otra vez en la madrugada? – Le dio una bolsa llena de papas fritas.

– Si, la universidad ya sabes y trabajar aquí de profesora de Química cansa. – El sonido de la envoltura de las papas era irritante y resonaba en toda la habitación.

La pelirroja ya había conocido a la profesora de Química desde antes de entrar al Instituto, en una librería, la profesora recién Ingresaba a la universidad. Nyaro ponía sus mangas yaoi dentro de los libros para leerlos, hasta que un día Tomoe le dijo que había cogido al revés el libro "superficial", desde allí comenzaron a hablar, la pelicafé siempre se quedaba dormida a la mitad de sus tarea, mientras la pelirroja le hacía compañía.

– Tomoe, aquí estos libros. – Señaló la pila de libros que estaba en el escritorio. – ¿Puedes hacer que Kagami y Kiyoshi los lleven?

– Sería una gran ayuda para mí. – Decía mientras ponía las manos en los bolsillos de su mandil.

– Gracias Tomoe. – La chica tomó una agenda y caminó hacia la puerta.

– De nada. Solo trata de presentar la tarea de hoy. – Se volvió a sentar y respiró profundo.

*_Fin del flashback_*

– ¿Que fue esa manera de manipular a la gente? – El rubio miró divertido a Nyaro.

– Bueno, hago lo que esta a mi alcance. – Levantó los hombros despreocupadamente.

– Si haces lo que esta a tu alcance, no me imaginó que harás cuando te esfuerces. – Soltó una risa y la pelirroja también.

– Bueno, ya tengo que regresar. – Ryu sonó contento.

– Yo también. Nos vemos mañana. – Nyaro se giró y agitó su mano mientras se marchaba.

Ryu hizo lo mismo. – Te recogeré mañana. – Habló mientras se perdía en el horizonte de la calle.

– ¡KAGAMI! – Inesperadamente se escuchó el grito de la pelirroja a mucha distancia, Ryu se volteó y miró confuso hacia delante.

– ¿QUE? – Puso sus manos verticalmente en su boca.

– ESTAS EN EL CLUB DE NATACION. MAÑANA COMIENZAS ENTRENAMIENTO JUNTO CON KIYOSHI. – Gritó a todo pulmón y luego se fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo.

– ¿Q-Que?– Gritó al cielo, los pájaros salían disparados de los cables en el cielo debido al ruido.

***hola u.u soy mala lo se "le tiran limones" no actualizo rápido u.u se me borró el cap y lo tuve que reescribir. haré lo posible por ser mas ordenada :c. De nuevo me disculpo, gracias por los comentarios, me dieron inspiración "raíz cuadrada de 9". el siguiente cap, les gustará. Aishiteru. n.n**


	4. Esa Fujoshi Heroína

**Esa Fujoshi. Heroína.**

– ¿Qué? ... ¿Qué has hecho? –Decía el rubio con un tic en el ojo, mirando a la pelirroja desafiante.  
– Es lo mejor. – Puso sus ojos en blanco, ya era la quinta vez que le preguntaba lo mismo.  
– ¡Pero, tu sabes que no sé nadar! – Alzó sus manos y quedó delante de Nyaro, la calle estaba solitaria y solo se escuchaba el incesante ruido de las cigarras.  
– Kagami... No te hagas el ridículo.  
Pasó su mano por su largo y lacio cabellos, sus dedos blancos y finos se deslizaban por su roja cabellera haciendo que Ryu los siga con la vista.

– ¿Yo? ¿El ridículo? – Se burló. –No lo soy, solo estoy diciendo que no sé nadar. – Bajó su mirada contemplando el césped debajo de sus pies.

– No es que no sepas. No quieres, después de ese accidente, todo cambió.  
Ryu abrió bien sus ojos y detenidamente la miró.

– Co–¿Como sabes eso? – Sus cejas se juntaron y su frente se arrugó haciendo una mueca de confusión y preocupación.

– Kagami... No te lo diré. – Se giró con rapidez, las puntas de sus cabellos azotaron levemente la cara de Ryu.

– Pero nadie lo sabía. Pasó hace mucho... – Un rostro de melancolía y tristeza expresaba la cara de Kagami.  
Aun recordaba ese día, como si hubiera sido cualquier otro.

Ryu aun estaba pequeño cuando sucedió, los hermosos días de verano ya habían empezado, el sol iluminaba y hacia brillar la cristalina agua de la playa, en la cual dos pequeños, una niña y un niño muy semejantes, cabellos rubios, piel blanca, el niño de mirada bicolor, mientras que su hermana tenía una mirada miel y brillante, corrían de un lado a otro tirándose bolas de arena y divirtiéndose juntos.  
Los dos estaban en la orilla de la playa, jugando con un balón liviano de Vóley, el llamativo balón paseaba de un lado a otro por sus manos, el viento soplaba fuerte, la niña con sus delicadas manos lanzó el balón hacia su hermano, el cual rebotó de su cuerpo y cayó lejos en el mar.  
El rubio se enojó, le lanzó una mirada fría, después de todo, ese era su balón favorito, aun así le aclaró que lo deje ir ya que estaba muy lejos, su mirada se tornó triste y con amargura se marchó lentamente de allí.  
Su hermana se sintió culpable y miró con determinación el balón, el cual flotaba de un lado a otro, metió un pie en el agua y luego otro, estaba decidida. Iría por él.  
El joven Kiyoshi hundía sus pies en la arena con una mirada molesta, su cabello brillaba más De lo normal y sus manos estaban metidas en los bolsillos de la pantaloneta celeste.  
Un grito fugaz llegó a sus oídos, su cabello se movió con el viento haciendo que girara su mirada. Y allí, a lo lejos, unas blancas y frágiles manos se movían de un lado a otro, tratando de pedir ayuda, Ryu no dudó ni un segundo y corrió hacia el mar, su corazón palpitaba de manera descontrolada podía sentir cada estocada golpeando su pecho. El sabía nadar, había estado en varias competencias, tenía un profesor privado, solo para eso. Pero... Ahora su cuerpo no respondía, se tiró en un solo clavado y nado como pudo, su hermana gritaba su nombre cada vez mas alto, la arena y el agua salada se le pegaba en sus pestañas y hacían que sus vistas ardieran. Siempre le habían dicho "_Aunque seas un nadador profesional y aunque seas el mejor en natación, debes siempre saber esto...El mar es traicionero_"  
La niña cada vez tragaba más agua, sus manos y piernas ya se estaban cansando, el mar la arrastraba hacia dentro con sus imponentes olas. Ryu alzaba su mirada para divisar a la asustada rubia, quien lo miraba con preocupación, las olas también hacían que Ryu tragara agua por la desesperación, el braseó mientras lloraba, estiró su mano tratándola de alcanzar, ella hizo lo mismo, después de eso una gigante ola los alcanzó y los dos fueron sumergidos debajo del mar, eso es todo lo que recordó hasta allí. Después el se despertó gritando el nombre de su hermana, estaba en el hospital, su madre lo fue a abrasar mientras lloraba, Ryu pidió una explicación sobre su hermana y su padre solo bajo la mirada, el esperaba la peor respuesta del mundo, pero no fue así... Su decepcionada madre le dijo que su hermana estaba bien, pero que ya no estaba con ellos, ella había desarrollado una fobia al mar, podía ponerse peor y decidieron aislarla, mandándola con sus abuelos y ponerla en tratamientos psicológicos para que su fobia no empeorara. Esa fue la última vez que vio a su hermana, ya habían pasado 10 largos años, fue difícil para el no tenerla cerca, era su única hermana, pero... Kagami la quería tanto que, no podría mirarla a los ojos después de lo que paso, se sentía culpable. ¡No la pude salvar! Se repetía una y otra vez, cada vez que dormía, su hermana estaba allí chillando, gritando y pidiendo ayuda, fueron unos tormentosos días para él.

– No... No lo haré, lo siento. – Se marchó dejando a la pelirroja sola de espaldas y con los brazos cruzados.

– Yo se que sí. – Susurró audible mientras se giraba. Miró hacia todos los lados y no había nadie. – ¡Kagami maldito! –Gritó. – ¡Como te atreves a dejarme sola! Aparte de que me haces despertar temprano para venir contigo. – Caminó con los hombros tensos hasta la parada del tren, un aura de fuego se hizo presente en su cuerpo cuando vio a Kagami sentado en una de las bancas de espera.  
El se levantó y se erizó cuando vio a la pelirroja correr con los ojos hechos llamas y una sonrisa malvada en su rostro. Ryu cogió su maleta y corrió lo más rápido que pudo, escapando de ella.  
– ¡Ven maldito! Como te atreves. –Decía con un puño cerrado y levantado.

– Yo quería tiempo para pensar. – Gritó cruzando una calle.

– ¿Pensar? Pensar mis narices. – Cogió su maleta y la abrió mientras cruzaba la calle tras él.

Ryu seguía corriendo, no miraba atrás, si lo hacia él se desmayaba, de verdad, Nyaro era una psicópata en esos momentos. Su corbata se pegaba a su cara por el viento y sus cabellos se revolvían. Sintió algo pegajoso en su cuello, se tensó y tocó su nuca con lentitud.  
Tenía pegado un pan relleno De miel, que estaba bajando por su espalda. Luego sintió pedazos de manzana golpeando su cara. Miró hacia atrás y allí estaba la pelirroja sacando la comida de su maleta y tirándosela.  
Un panqueque hizo que Kagami pierda la visión y lo deje lleno de azúcar en la cara, después un sándwich y así ellos corrían mientras que Nyaro cogía las cosas de su maleta.  
– Stop Stop. – Gritó mientras veía que la Pelirroja iba a sacar otra cosa de su maleta. – ¿De dónde mierda saca eso? – Gritó asustado cuando Kamiya sacó una piña entera con un poco de dificultad, el apresuró mas su paso. La piña se estrelló contra el piso y él la esquivó, una sandía se estrelló contra el poste y se hizo trizas delante suyo, por último una lechuga. Ryu giró en la esquina lleno de comida, se restregó la cara, ya no podía mas, los dos habían corrido demasiado, sus piernas temblaban y su corazón palpitaba fuerte. Se apoyó en una pared con los brazos descansando en sus rodillas mientras trataba de respirar bien. "_Tengo que enfrentarla."_ Pensó como última alternativa. La esperaría a que girara en la esquina y correría hacia ella para atraparla.  
Se podían escuchar sus pasos cada vez más cerca, hasta que una mano se asomó por el piso en la esquina de la calle, Nyaro iba gateando, su largo cabello golpeaba al piso y sus medias negras tenían rastros de tierra en sus rodillas, sus manos estaban rojas y estaba sudando.  
– Se cansó... – Dijo sorprendido, ella lo miró y metió su mano al maletín, Ryu aprovechó y corrió hasta ella, pero a mitad del camino se tropezó con su propia pierna y voló dos metros más allá.  
Todo fue en cámara lenta, la cara impactada de Ryu, su pierna entrelazándose detrás de la otra, sus manos tratando de equilibrarse, como si se tratara de un baile tonto, su absurdo vuelo, su cuerpo rodando y chocando con ridiculez en el piso. Nyaro dejó caer la torta que traía en sus manos y miró detrás de ella con lágrimas en los ojos, queriendo ocultar su risa. Un quejido salió de su boca y se echó a reír como nunca, golpeó el piso mientras su risa se escuchaba por toda la cuadra. Las lágrimas salían de sus ojos y se apegó al piso, mientras ponía sus manos en su boca para callarse un poco.

– No sé que es tan gracioso. – Habló el rubio sentándose en el piso, la pelirroja se empezó a reírse más al verlo a la cara.

– I... Idiota... ¿Que fue eso? ¿El lago de los cisnes? – Se quitó las lágrimas suspirando, entre carcajadas sacó de su mochila un cuchillo y bajó la mirada mientras soltaba una risita pícara.

– N-Nyaro... Que... Que intentas hacer. – Pegó su espalda a la pared mientras temblaba.

– Algo muy divertido. – Se acercó a él con el cuchillo en manos. Kagami cerró sus ojos y solo esperó.

– Ten idiota. – Dijo acercándole un plato al cachete. Kagami abrió sus ojos uno por uno, pudo ver que el cuchillo estaba enterrado en la torta y el plato tenía un pedazo de pastel de chocolate.

– ¿Q-Qué? –Gritó. –Nyaro pensé que estabas loca. – Abrió bien sus ojos.

– Oye respétame. –Comió un pedazo de pastel. – Bueno al comienzo sí. Pero después me cansé y estamos aquí... – Los dos habían puesto un mantel en el piso y allí estaban comiendo.

– Terminamos aquí... –Se sirvió un poco de jugo. – ¡HACIENDO UN PICNIC EN MEDIO DE LA CALLE! – Los carros pasaban al rededor de ellos pintando y todas las personas los miraban de una manera extraña.

– ¿Qué? ¿Nunca han hecho un picnic al aire libre? – Les habló a todos los que estaban viéndolos.

– Estas equivocada. – Dijo con depresión.

Los dos terminaron de comer y avanzaron hasta el colegio, habían corrido tanto que solo faltaban unas cuantas cuadras para llegar a su instituto. La puerta estaba cerrada y todos los estudiantes ya estaban en clase.

– ¿Eh? ¿Llegamos tarde? –Golpeó la puerta y tocó el timbre varias veces.

– Es... ¿Es en serio? – Ryu la miró confuso. – ¿Estas preguntando eso? Fuiste tú la que –La pelirroja la miró metiendo una mano a su mochica y él se guardó silencio.

– ¿Que yo qué? – Fueron interrumpidos por la puerta que se estaba abriendo.

– Regresen a sus casas mejor... Ya se les llenará la ficha de atrasados. – Un hombre les habló con quemeimportismo

– Soy la presidenta del consejo estudiantil... – El subió sus hombros e hizo una cara desinteresada. – Llame al director ¡Ahora! – Gritó mirando furiosa al hombre.

– No lo haré. El director no es necesario. Así que regresen a su casa. – Les cerraría la puerta en la cara pero una voz lo detuvo.

– ¿Qué crees que haces? – Le decía una mujer alta, con mandil y unas ojeras debajo de sus ojos.

– ¿Tomoe-sempai? Es... Es que hay estudiantes que han venido tarde y como me han ordenado, ellos ya no pueden entrar.

La pelicafé se asomó y miro a los jóvenes, puso una cara cansada.

– ¡Ohh! Gracias a todos los cielos que están aquí. – Los abrazó. –Creí que les había pasado algo... No creí que ese delincuente de comida los atacaría a ustedes. – Le sacó una lechuga del cabello de kagami. – Puedes creerlo, hay un delincuente que te ataca con comida ¡estaban dando en las noticias! La maldad de la gente... – Le habló al hombre, quien la miraba preocupado.

– Me llevo a estos jóvenes para que se duchen. Qué horror esta gente no tiene límites. – Miró al hombre de la puerta. – Usted también, cuídese mucho. Tenga el número de la policía por si acaso. – Los tres se marcharon de allí.

– ¡Gracias Tomoe-sempai! Estaré más pendiente de todo.

– ¿Que fue eso del delincuente de la comida? – Preguntó caminando junto a la profesora.

– ¿No me crees? – La miró. – Tienes que bañarte Kagami. Ponte la ropa de deportes. – Caminaron hasta las duchas de la piscina y dejaron allí al rubio.  
La piscina estaba solitaria, el rubio se sacó la ropa y mirando hacia la ventaba, observando que las dos se hayan ido, aprovechó para ponerse un traje de baño negro, que le llegaba antes de la rodilla. Caminó hasta el filo de la piscina y se quedó allí, sintiendo la brisa del aire. Puso su mente en blanco y se tiró con un clavado perfecto.  
Desde hace 10 años no había sentido lo que era nadar, realmente lo había olvidado, esa sensación de felicidad debajo del agua. Nadó de un lado otro, topando cada superficie de la piscina y volviendo a regresar.  
Sacó su cabeza con brusquedad y mandó su cabello para atrás, haciendo que las gotas salieran volando.

– Ki... Yoshi. – El pelinegro estaba parado en la superficie de la piscina mirándolo detenidamente, Ryu solo salió rápidamente de allí, las gotas recorrían por su cuerpo y caían al piso, su piel brillaba y su cabello esta reluciente y alborotado.

– Lo...Lo siento no quería molestarte. – Dijo Kiyoshi retrocediendo, estaba aún con el uniforme de deportes, la camisa blanca y el pantalón oscuro, con las mismas tiras a lo largo de todo el pantalón.

– ¡Oh! no te preocupes. Yo tendría que disculparme por meterme así, sin permiso de nadie. –Se inclinó y cerró sus ojos.

– No es así... – El pelinegro no pudo evitar ver su estructurado cuerpo, recorrió con la mirada una gota que iba desde su cuello, rodaba por sus pectorales, su ombligo, caía en su caderas y finalmente era absorbida por el pantalón.

– ¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó el rubio, pensando que quizás estaba molestando a Kiyoshi por su inesperada visita a la piscina, estaba muy tenso y serio.

– No. No pasa nada... – Desvió su mirada.

– Bueno ya me voy. – Aclaró Ryu cabizbajo.

– No. Eso –Una pelota golpeó la espalda de Yoko, interrumpiéndolo sorpresivamente, el golpe de la pelota hizo que el débil cuerpo de Kiyoshi se impulsara hacia delante, chocando con el mojado cuerpo de Ryu y haciendo que los dos caigan inesperadamente dentro de la piscina.  
Todo fue rápido, Yoko abrió sus ojos encontrándose con la mirada bicolor de Ryu, sus cabellos amarillos ondeaban en el agua, parpadeó dos veces, tratando de entender que pasaba. Unas burbujas salieron de su boca hacia la superficie y se separó de él, Ryu le señaló con el dedo hacia arriba y Yoko solo nadó hasta salir de allí.  
Con pesadez Kiyoshi salió de la piscina, había un charco de agua debajo de su cuerpo, Ryu también salió, sacudiéndose el cabello de un lado a otro y aclarándose la garganta.  
Ryu subió su mirada hasta el pelinegro y casi se desmaya, la camisa blanca dejaba ver su torso y sus erectas tetillas, las gotas recorrían su cuerpo y de alguna manera su cara estaba sonrojada.

Kiyoshi se giró repentinamente, caminó hacia los vestidores, sus zapatos hacían un sonido extraño por el agua, caminando empezó a sacarse la camisa y Ryu abrió bien sus ojos.

Los dos entraron a los vestidores, Yoko quedó sin camisa, tenía una piel pálida y blanca, sus tetillas rosadas y su abdomen definido.

Ryu lo estaba mirando de reojo mientras sacaba dos toallas, le tiró una a Yoko y la atrapó sin dificultad alguna.  
El rubio estaba esperando ese momento en el cual Kiyoshi se sacara el pantalón, se acercó más a él mientras disimuladamente revolvía su cabello con la toalla.

Yoko sacó ropa de un casillero y paso la toalla por todo su torso, por sus definidos brazos y secó su cabello, se agachó para sacarse los zapatos lo cuales tiraban un chorro de agua.

Como si fuera un espectáculo Ryu miraba detenidamente cada parte de Kiyoshi, por fin puso su mano en los pantalones, alrededor de sus finas caderas, a Kagami le rodó una gotita de sudor, si no se sacaba los pantalones rápido, estaba por seguro que él lo haría.  
Bajó un poco sus pantalones y luego miró al rubio.

– Ah... Lo siento. Olvidé que estabas aquí. – Se giró y entró al baño con todas sus cosas. Ryu se quedó pasmado, su ojo derecho se cerró dos veces y luego se tiró en una silla cercana.  
Podía ver la sombra de Kiyoshi por debajo de la puerta, suspiró profundo y solo sonrió.  
Los dos estaban de camino hacia el aula de clases, Ryu podía oler el aroma del cabello de Kiyoshi, era dulce.

– ¿No te molestó? – Preguntó viendo a Yoko, se dio cuenta que era más bajo y sonrió.

– ¿Qué cosa? – Inclinó su cabeza un poco.

– El que te hayan pegado. – Puso una cara molesta.

– No hay de qué preocuparse. – Bajó su mirada, sus cabellos también cayeron y sus orbes azules veían un punto fijo.

– ¿Como que no hay de qué? – Dejaron de caminar.

– No fue nada. – El pelinegro siguió caminando y Ryu rápidamente lo detuvo por su brazo. Apoyó el rostro de Yoko a una pared y presionó su cuerpo con el suyo. Ryu quedó detrás de él, Kiyoshi tenía su brazo en la espalda, el de mirada bicolor se le acercó a su oreja y poso su mano por la espalda del pelinegro.

– ¿Q-Qué haces? – Se retorció bajo el cuerpo del rubio. Su mano recorrió la espalda de Yoko y de un sólo tirón le sacó la camisa. Un moretón se hacía visible en la blanca piel de Kiyoshi, el ojiazul abrió bien sus ojos sorprendido.

– ¡Suéltame! – Gritó, empujando a Ryu hacia atrás y mirando hacia el suelo. Todo quedó en silencio, los arboles se sacudían y oscilaban al compás de la brisa del viento.

– No tengo tiempo para esto. – Se sacudió la camisa y tomó a Yoko de nuevo del brazo. –Vamos a la enfermería. – Le pasó la camisa y lo llevó casi arrastrando.

– No necesito eso. – Golpeó con su pequeña y pálida mano la espalda del rubio.

– Si. Si lo necesitas. – Ryu se giró y de un tirón lo cargó en brazos, el pelinegro abrió bien sus ojos y un rubor se hizo presente en sus mejillas.

– N-No hagas eso. Idiota. – Gritó mientras se revolvía en los brazos del otro.  
Ryu se dio cuenta que Kiyoshi era muy liviano, era suave, como si llevara una almohada de seda entre sus brazos.

– Yo quiero bajar... Bájame por favor.  
Un sonrojo invadió sus mejillas, era muy vergonzoso, podía sentir el duro abdomen del rubio y su olor varonil muy de cerca. – Caminare...

– ¿Seguro? – Arqueó sus cejas y el pelinegro solo asintió.

Los dos estaban en la enfermería, la profesora Tomoe estaba atendiendo al pelinegro, le puso unas cremas y luego pasó una venda alrededor de su espalda y abdomen.  
– Así estarás bien. – Palmeó su cabeza y luego giró en sus talones, miró a Ryu y le indicó con la mirada hacia la puerta.

– Esto es un problema. – Tomoe-sensei estaba tomando un café en el pasillo mientras miraba hacia la ventana del largo corredor. Mandó un mechón de su castaño cabello hacia atrás y miró al rubio, sus pesadas ojeras resultado de sus noches de desvela por estudiar se habían hecho más presentes.  
– Tu amigo no es el único que ha venido con golpes... – Se sentó en un negro sillón mientras tomaba un sorbo de café.

– ¿Qué? – Ryu puso un rostro de preocupación y se sentó a un lado de la pelicafé.

– Hay varios estudiantes que han venido por los mismos problemas... Los del club de futbol, los de tercer año, los golpean con los balones a propósito, según ellos no hacen nada por que están entrenando. Fui a dar la queja, ya que los estudiantes no querían... – Suspiró profundo y dejo el vaso de café a un lado. – Pero el director dijo que no le importaba, que los encargados de ese problema eran los del consejo estudiantil. – Cruzó sus piernas, era muy joven para ser profesora, recargó su mirada a una pintura de la pared.

– Eso no es justo. – Miró a Tomoe-sensei detenidamente.

– Eso no es todo chico... A veces miro hacia la ventana del laboratorio y veo como golpean a Kiyoshi. A veces lo empujan o le tiran basura a la piscina, la mayoría de veces lo golpean con los balones... – Ryu se levantó rápidamente y cerró sus manos en puño.

– Si vas a hacer algo... Hazlo ahora. – Y con las últimas palabras de la profesora, Ryu salió corriendo.

– Malditos... – Caminó con rapidez por el patio buscando con la mirada a los de tercer año. Hasta que divisó unos tipos altos, fornidos, mirada atroz, pero eso no le importaba a Ryu.  
Se acercó a paso rápido hasta los chicos, eran demasiados, calculaba unos 13 hombres que lo miraban desde arriba.

– ¡Ustedes malditos! – Se lanzó hacia ellos. Le dio un puñetazo en la cara a uno que estaba en frente y lo dejó tirado en el suelo.  
Todos se abalanzaron sobre el rubio y lo tomaron por la espalda.

– ¡¿Que te sucede imbécil?! – Gritó el más alto de todos, el cual salía entre la multitud de su grupo, tenía un pañuelo en su cuello, cabello lacio, de seda color azul hacia atrás, ojos grises, profundos, feroces...tez blanca, tenía un cigarrillo en su boca el cual se lo sacó de inmediato y lo tiró al piso.  
– ¿Quién eres tú? – Lo miró de pies a cabeza y luego se puso a unos cuantos pasos al frente de él.

– Ustedes dejen de joder a las demás personas. –Gritó el rubio, retorciéndose para que lo soltaran, pero fue imposible.

– ¿EH? ¿Estas retándonos? – Su mirada se tornó más molesta y cogió del cabello a Ryu mientras le daba un rodillazo en el abdomen. – Tú no nos mandas... Mocoso.

– No permitiré que ustedes sigan haciendo eso. – Con un brusco movimiento se soltó y golpeó a los que lo tenían atrapado.  
Con rapidez golpeó al peliazul, quien retrocedió tocándose la nariz, todos se quedaron en silencio. El de mirada gris sonrió, cerró sus ojos y asintió con la cabeza.

– Golpéenlo. – Ordenó antes de girarse, todos se abalanzaron sobre él, dejándolo en el piso, Ryu hizo lo que pudo, pateando a los chicos, trató de restablecerse pero a cada segundo podía sentir una patada, hizo caer a varios, pero todos volvían a pararse, se encontró con la mirada del peliazul por pocos segundos, quien le sonrió.  
Unas patadas en su cara y su abdomen hicieron que pierda la conciencia, todo estaba en cámara lenta, voces distorsionadas, ya no sentía los golpes... Estaba a punto de cerrar sus ojos cuando vio una cabellera roja ondeándose con el viento, la falda pequeña del mismo color iba a su compás. Sus pequeños zapatos se cruzaron por encima de su cuerpo y se quedo estática en frente de todos los chicos.

– Esto será divertido. – Habló lejanamente y con sutileza, tronándose los dedos avanzó hacia ellos, por último pudo ver la cara aterrorizada del oji-gris quien retrocedía y abría bien sus ojos, todo quedo oscuro después de eso.

Ryu sintió su cuerpo pesado, sentía su piel arder... Nada agradable.

– Kagami... Oye. – Sintió que alguien le tocaba la cara. Abrió sus ojos uno por uno, encontrándose con la mirada carmesí de Nyaro.  
No podía hablar, solo respiró profundo y miró a su alrededor.

– Te llevaré a enfermería. Vamos. – Alzó un brazo del rubio y lo apoyó en su hombro. Los dos caminaron con delicadeza hasta la enfermería, la profesora Tomoe los recibió y curó las heridas del rubio en silencio.  
Dejándolo dormido, la pelirroja salió del cuarto y caminó con rapidez por el pasillo.

Yoko estaba en la banca donde siempre se sentaba con Kagami, se sorprendió un poco al no verlo allí.  
– Quizás esta molesto... Porque lo traté mal. – Suspiró profundo al ver el espacio vacío a su lado.

– ¡Oh! si es Kiyoshi. – Habló un chico que se acercaba con una bebida en mano, tenía una baja estatura, cabellos violetas con destellos blancos, muy rizados, ojos grandes y brillantes de color verde claro, aunque parecía muy pequeño, era de la misma de edad de él.

– Buenos días. Junko-san. – Inclinó su cabeza un poco y luego volteó la mirada.

– Lo siento. – Se sentó a un lado del pelinegro, un aroma a cerezas invadió ese pequeño lugar. –Por lo de tu amigo. Espero que no sea grave. – Se mandó la bebida a la boca.

– ¿Que cosa? – Los ojos azules de kiyoshi se abrieron al instante.

– ¿EH? ¿No sabias? ... Kagami se fue a enfrentar a los chicos de tercero. Pero no le fue bien, ahora está en la enfermería. Debe de tener agallas para hacer eso... A los de tercero también les fue mal, estaban golpeados. – El corazón de Yoko palpitó fuerte, dejo todo botado y salió corriendo con rapidez.

Se golpeó con varias personas en el pasillo, iba tan rápido como podía, no podía ni imaginarse el estado de Kagami. A lo lejos podía ver el letrero de enfermería, corrió sin dejar de mirar la puerta blanca y sin vacilar la empujo.  
Su cara se descompuso cuando vio al rubio acostado en la camilla, con vendas en los brazos y cuello, parches en su cara, su mirada tranquila seguía allí. Lentamente se acercó a Kagami, el sol iluminaba su cuerpo, la ropa manchada de sangre estaba a un lado de la camilla. Unas lágrimas brotaron de los hermosos ojos de Kiyoshi, se dejó caer en el piso mientras sostenía una mano del rubio, puso su frente en la camilla y con sus lágrimas empapó las blancas sábanas.

– Yo... Yo lo siento. – Habló entre llantos. – Fue mi culpa... – escondió su rostro entre las sabanas.

– No... No lo es. – Alzó su cabeza y miró al rubio, quien le brindaba una sonrisa amable. – Tú no tienes la culpa. – Prosiguió mirando al pelinegro, puso una mano en la cabeza de Kiyoshi y revolvió sus cabellos.

– Yo... Siempre las personas que están a mi lado salen lastimadas. – Exclamó con sus mejillas mojadas. – Mis padres, Amigos... Todos. – Cerró sus ojos queriendo guardar sus lágrimas cristalinas.

– No tienes por qué sentirte culpable. – El sol de la tarde, hacia que el cabello de Ryu se viera mas amarillo, la habitación estaba iluminada con los opacos reflejos del sol. – No creo que alguien bueno como tú, haga sufrir a las personas.

– Pero siempre sucede. – Interrumpió alzando su cabeza y mirando a los ojos a Ryu.

– Pareces que no vas a cambiar de parecer. – Ladeó su cabeza de lado a lado y luego esbozó una sonrisa. – Entonces... Yo te prometo no salir lastimado nunca más. Así que está bien ¿no? – El pelinegro abrió bien sus azules ojos y se quedó mirando a Kagami con lágrimas en sus ojos.

El rubio al ver el rostro de Yoko, no dudo en abrazarlo fuertemente, Kiyoshi pasó sus manos por la espalda de Ryu y apretó sus ropas con fuerza mientras lloraba y dejaba húmedo el hombro de Kagami.

Después de unos minutos los dos se separaron, Ryu hipnotizado por el dulce rostro de Yoko, lo miró a los ojos y sus caras se acercaron demasiado, el pelinegro podía sentir la respiración de Kagami muy de cerca.  
Dio un pequeño salto mientras retrocedía y se alejaba del rubio

– Y-Yo voy a traer algo de tomar. – Con eso salió del cuarto en silencio y el sonido sordo de la puerta se escuchó. Ryu inhaló profundo y cerró sus ojos bicolores.

– ¡Idiota! – Las palabras retumbaron por toda la sala y el rubio de nuevo abrió sus ojos mirando hacia los alrededores, una mirada carmesí se hizo presente.

– ¿De dónde carajos entraste? – Preguntó asustado Kagami mientras miraba a la pelirroja que se paseaba por delante de su cama.

– Lo olvidas... Soy un demonio. – Alzó sus hombros mientras sonreía con orgullo, inesperadamente una cuerda se cayó de su cintura y en la ventana había una igual colgada.

– Fue por allí verdad. – Señaló Ryu con diversión.

– Cállate.

La pelirroja estaba sentada en un sillón al frente del Rubio, Tomoe–sensei estaba en su escritorio, había llegado hace poco.

– Kagami... – Habló la pelirroja con seriedad. Ryu sabía que lo retaría por lo que hizo, había tenido una pelea y eso está en contra de las reglas de la institución. – Bien hecho. – Guiñó un ojo y levantó su pulgar con energía.

– ¿Qué?

– Fuiste muy valiente. Aunque yo hice todo el trabajo... Pero lo hiciste bien. – Sonrió con positivismo.

– Que... ¿Que les hiciste? – Ryu tragó saliva mientras se tensaba.

– Los castigue. Es lo que una presidenta debe hacer. – Caminó hasta la ventana, Ryu se quedó mirándola sorprendido cuando vio una mancha roja en su camisa, estaba seguro que no era su sangre. Ella se dio cuenta de lo que estaba mirando y sólo le sonrió levemente.  
– Eso le pasa a las personas que se meten con mis planes. – Habló dejándose caer desde el borde de la ventana.

– ¡Nyaro! – Gritó levantándose y corriendo hasta la ventana, una gotita bajo de su sien al ver a la pelirroja bajando con dificultad y lentitud por la pared hasta que llegó al piso y salió corriendo.

– Esa chica... – Decía la profesora Tomoe firmando unos papeles.

– ¿Que les pasó a los de tercero? – Preguntó girando y acercándose al escritorio de la pelicafé.

– Solo te diré que vinieron a la enfermería y luego se fueron a Psicología. – Dejó los papeles a un lado y esbozó una sonrisa. – Nadie vio nada, solo tú estabas presente. Esa chica es un misterio. – Se levantó del asiento y caminó hasta un aparador lleno de pastillas y medicina.

– Pero es una buena amiga. –Sonrió mirando hacia la ventana, la profesora abrió sus ojos y dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Giró lentamente su cabeza mirando a Kagami y una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

– Nyaro... ¿Ella es tu amiga? – Bajó sus manos y las puso a sus costados.

– Si. – Asintió con la cabeza. – Aunque no nos llevamos conociendo tanto tiempo, ella me ha apoyado, me ha aconsejado y ha estado conmigo, en las buenas y las malas. Me ha sacado de varios problemas y eso lo considero mucho. Tenemos diferentes personalidades, pero nos entendemos muy bien. Así que sí... Ella es una buena e importante amiga para mí. – Se apoyó a la ventana y miró hacia afuera, suspiró sintiendo en dulce aroma del verano.

– Estoy muy feliz... – Habló acercándose al rubio. – Estoy muy feliz que Nyaro tenga un amigo. – Cogió las manos del rubio y las unió gentilmente con las suyas. – A ella siempre la dejaban de lado, nadie se le acercaba, la trataban mal. Tuvo una infancia muy terrible... Pero aun así, se esfuerza por sonreír todos los días, realmente la admiro. – Miró con ternura el rostro de Kagami. – Este año... Parece tener una verdadera sonrisa en su rostro. Estoy muy feliz... – Se apartó del rubio y giró en sus talones, sus ojos estaban cristalinos, pero aun así no lloró.

– Yo también estoy feliz, por haber encontrado una amiga como ella. – Se acostó en la camilla de nuevo, mirando el castaño cabello de la mayor moviéndose de un lado a otro mientras salía de la sala.

Pasaron unos minutos, Ryu miraba al techo mientras lentamente caía dormido por el silencio, solo se escuchaba el sonido de las aves junto con los movimientos de los árboles.

– Traje... Traje bebidas. – El pelinegro interrumpió entrando a la blanca habitación, llevaba consigo unas sodas, le dio una a Ryu y el se sentó en un sillón en silencio.

– Te... ¿Te sientes bien? – Dijo mirando a los ojos bicolores de Kagami.

– Si. Mucho mejor. – Habló con ánimo, el pelinegro bajo la mirada de inmediato y un silencio sepulcral reinó en la sala.

– Mis padres... Ellos. – Kiyoshi rompió el silencio, cerró sus ojos tratando de recordar el rostro de sus padres. – Murieron en un accidente de tránsito. – Abrió nuevamente sus ojos y posó su mirada afuera de la ventana.  
– Yo estaba en un torneo de natación, estaba realmente molesto... Mi madre y mi padre me habían prometido ir a verme, los llamé por teléfono diciéndoles que eran malos padres y que los odiaba unos segundos antes de mi turno. Después de haber ganado y coger el trofeo en mis manos me informaron que mis padres habían tenido un accidente, habían chocado con un camión al dirigirse hacia la competencia. – Kiyoshi se quedó mirando un punto ciego en la pared.  
– Después de eso. Mis tíos me adoptaron... Pero solo lo hacían por el dinero de mis padres, me castigaban por cosas mínimas. A veces me encerraban en un cuarto tres a cinco días sin agua o sin comer, me pegaban solo por salir al jardín, eso fue un infierno para mí.  
Una vez mis tíos se habían ido de viaje y me dejaron encerrado en mi habitación por una semana, la vecina fue a darle de comer a las mascotas y me encontró allí. – Dejó la bebida a un lado y miró hacia el techo con tranquilidad, Ryu solo lo escuchaba en silencio, no sabía que decir.  
– Todo cambió después de eso. Mis tíos fueron demandados. Pasé a manos de mi abuela, me cuidó y ella me ha educado desde entonces, ella es una madre para mí. Ahora está muy enferma y es mi turno de cuidar de ella... – Un aire frío entró por la ventana y sacudió las cortinas.

– Yo lo siento mucho. – Ryu habló con pena mientras se sentaba en la camilla. – Debió ser muy duro para ti...

– Esta bien. Yo creo que aunque haya miles de problemas... la vida sigue.

Nyaro estaba en la azotea mirando la escena de los dos jóvenes muy atenta, bajó sus binoculares y retrocedió unos pasos.  
– kiyoshi Yoko... ¿De dónde salió tu timidez? – Se sentó en una silla de madera y puso la mano en su barbilla. – Pensé que eras alguien serio y sin sentimientos... ¿O solo lo estabas aparentando? – Cruzó sus piernas mientras alzaba su mirada al cielo.  
– Bueno. De todas formas... Es más divertido ahora. – Se levantó cogiendo un manga del piso y saliendo de allí fugazmente.

Habían pasado ya semanas, Ryu se había mejorado bastante, Nyaro como siempre andaba de un lado a otro leyendo mangas y haciendo tácticas para la conquista, aunque no pareciera era una chica muy ocupada, era la presidenta y ella manipulaba a todo el personal mayor de la Institución.  
Yoko se estaba preparando para una competencia nacional en la cual Nyaro, también había inscrito a Kagami, Ryu y Yoko pasaban el tiempo juntos, se había creado una gran amistad entre ellos.  
Los del Club de Futbol ahora eran del comité de conducta y andaban a los pies de la pelirroja todos los días, de alguna manera la admiraban...

– Ya que estamos aquí. –Una mujer pelinegra se paseaba por todo el salón de clases. – Vamos a hacer un proyecto... Muy lindo. Muy lindo. – Apoyó sus manos en el escritorio y les brindó una sonrisa a todos.

– ¿Qué será? – Decían todos al mismo tiempo mientras se miraban entre sí.

– Un lindo y hermoso... – Todos la miraban con atención y con curiosidad. – ¡ENSAYO! – Gritó dejando los papeles en su escritorio y riéndose orgullosa. – Ustedes harán un ensayo de 42 hojas para el lunes. Así es, tienen todo el fin de semana para hacerlo. – Puso sus manos en su cintura y se inclinó hacia delante.  
– Serán grupos de dos personas. Yo los escojo. – Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y miró una hoja, dijo nombres tras nombres, hasta que al final dijo los nombres de Ryu y Yoko.

– ¡Ha! ¡Que suerte! – El rubio de inclinó y quedo más cerca de Kiyoshi, podía sentir el aroma de su cabello.  
– ¿Puedes salir este fin de semana?

Yoko se hizo más a un lado y miró hacia abajo. – No puedo. Tendremos que hacer el trabajo por separado. – Miró con el rabillo del ojo al rubio, sus ojos bicolores parecían decepcionados.

– Entonces yo iré a tu casa. – Su mirada se tornó alegre de nuevo. – Ya ésta. Sin problemas ¿no? – Se acomodó correctamente en su silla mientras ponía sus manos detrás de su cuello. Un leve sonrojo invadió las mejillas del pelinegro quien desvió su rostro y miró hacia la ventana.

– El fin de semana será todo... Prepararé mis cosas. – Decía Nyaro mientras sonreía con perversión y caminaba por el pasillo con ritmo.

Gracias por leer :3 los amo


End file.
